


Es ist viel zu heiß

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Rodney, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, First Time, Ice Play, M/M, Summer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist heiß in Atlantis und alle schwitzen. Hat Rodney ein Gegenmittel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es ist viel zu heiß

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Tamara und an John’s Chaya für den Denkanstoß!

John schwitzte und fächerte sich mit einem Pappkarton Luft zu. Es war heiß, ekelig heiß in Atlantis und feucht-schwül wie nach einem Saunaaufguss. Die Stadt dümpelte auf einem Ozean dahin, der ‚warm wie Pissbrühe’ war, wie Ronon so treffend bemerkt hatte. Doktor Zelenka hatte das sofort nachgeprüft und immerhin einunddreißig Grad auf dem Thermometer gehabt. Die Luft brachte es auf neununddreißig Grad. 

Als sie Atlantis nach ihrem Erdenaufenthalt wieder in die Pegasus-Galaxie zurückgebracht hatten, war ihnen dieser Planet sehr passend erschienen. Wer konnte schon ahnen, dass die lieben Wassertierchen hier in diesem Meer Badewannentemperaturen bevorzugten? Und der Sommer nun schon mehr als vier Wochen dauerte?

Alle Fenster und Balkontüren waren sperrangelweit aufgerissen, um wenigstens ein wenig Durchzug zu erzeugen, denn die Klimaanlage war ganz heruntergefahren. Rodney als Chefingenieur hatte sich zwischen Air Condition und dem Betrieb der Computer entscheiden müssen – und hatte selbstverständlich die Computer gewählt, weil davon auch die Langstreckensensoren, Schilde, Wasserpumpen und Kühlschränke abhingen. 

Als Kleidung waren seit vierzehn Tagen selbst im militärischen Bereich Bermudashorts erlaubt – die Wissenschaftler trugen sowieso schon seit Wochen, was sie wollten – und so sah Atlantis mehr wie ein mediterranes Ferien-Resort, denn wie eine militärische Basis aus. 

John lungerte in Rodneys – überhitztem – Labor herum und schlürfte lustlos eine lauwarme Limonade. Er schaute Rodney beim Justieren von einigen Einstellungen zu, mit denen dieser versuchte, auch noch das letzte Quäntchen Energie aus ihrem ZPM herauszuholen. 

„Willst du mit zum Nordpier baden kommen?“, erkundigte er sich mit matter Stimme bei Rodney, ohne die Füße mit den Flipflops vom Schreibtisch zu nehmen.   
„Ich war heute schon schwimmen.“ Rodney schob einen Regler noch einen Millimeter höher.   
„Ich auch. Schon zwei Mal.“ John seufzte und wedelte weiter mit der Pappe vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Doktor Tsunaki hat gesagt, dass das noch mindestens fünf Wochen so weiter geht.“ 

„Habe ich auch gehört. Man spricht in der Kantine ja auch über nichts anderes.“ Rodney schaute auf und sah sich um, aber es war nur noch Zelenka im Labor und der arbeitete am anderen Ende und konnte ihr Gespräch nicht hören. „Willst du mit in mein Quartier kommen?“, flüsterte er und schaute John verschwörerisch an.   
„Nein danke, viel zu heiß zum Bewegen.“ Selbst zum nachlässigen Abwinken war Johns Hand fast zu schlapp.   
„Du wirst es nicht bereuen“, meinte Rodney und zwinkerte John tatsächlich zu.

Huh? John konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, was Rodney Tolles in seinem Quartier hatte, aber zur Not konnte er ihn vielleicht bequatschen, seine riesige Eckbadewanne mit kaltem Wasser zu füllen. „Okay.“ 

Rodney fuhr den Computer runter und auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier war er eindeutig voller Vorfreude. Er rieb sich die Hände und trat vom linken auf den rechten Fuß während sie im Transporter standen. Nun ja, vielleicht musste er auch nur zum Klo von dem vielen Trinken. 

Johns Erwartungen an diese ‚Überraschung’ waren wirklich gering, bevor Rodney die Tür aufmachte. 

Doch als sie fünf Minuten später, nur mit ihren Boxershorts bekleidet, auf Rodneys Bett lagen, wusste er, dass es richtig gewesen war, Rodney zu folgen. 

Denn Rodney hatte von Sam Carter als Gag zum Geburtstag einen Schlüsselanhänger mit einem kleinen Naquadah-Stein bekommen und dieser entfaltete – geschickt in Rodneys private Klima-Anlage eingebastelt – genügend Energie, um Rodneys Quartier auf sagenhafte zweiundzwanzig Grad runter zu kühlen. 

Wenn Rodney jetzt noch ein eiskaltes Bier für ihn hätte … 

„Sag mal, hast du noch andere so angenehme Überraschungen auf Lager?“, erkundigte sich John.   
Rodney drehte sich zu ihm um, blickte ihn an, leckte sich einmal mit der Zunge über die Lippen und erwiderte: „Oh, ja. Die habe ich.“   
Verdammt, das klang sehr vielversprechend. Da war bestimmt ein kühles Bier für ihn drin. Er war ja so ein Glückspilz …

Rodney stand auf und ging zum kleinen Kühlschrank, doch kam er nicht mit einer Dose Bier, sondern einem Becher voller Eiswürfel zurück.   
„Was …? Huh … wow, ist das kalt“, schauderte John, als Rodney mit einem Eiswürfel über seine Brust fuhr.   
„Gut?“  
„Äh … ja.“ Ja, das war zwar kein Bier, aber das fühlte sicht auch nicht schlecht an. Und als Rodney mit dem Eiswürfel seine Brustwarzen umkreiste, so dass sie sich verhärteten, fand John es sogar sehr, sehr gut. 

Rodneys geschickte Finger umfassten dann seinen eiskalten Knubbel und drückten ihn sanft und Johns Lippen entkam ein männliches Stöhnen, so dass er den Gedanken, ob das noch ein üblicher Freundschaftsdienst war, oder vielleicht doch schon mehr, gar nicht mehr zu Ende denken konnte. 

Dieses Stöhnen schien seinen Freund noch mehr anzuspornen, denn nun rollte sich Rodney halb über ihn, beugte sich vor und knabberte an Johns linker Brustwarze, während er mit einem neuen Eiswürfel die rechte in einem Zustand deutlicher Verhärtung hielt. 

Gott, im Himmel war das gut! Johns Gedanken begannen Achterbahn zu fahren. Das hatte er sich nicht einmal andeutungsweise vorgestellt, als er Rodneys Einladung angenommen hatte. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren wollte, nein, nein, im Gegenteil. Es war kühl hier, das Eis war … uhm … eisig und alles was Rodney machte, war verdammt heiß – so dass alles in allem ein guter Schnitt dabei herauskam. 

Oh Shit, waren das da gerade seine Boxershorts, die an seinen Oberschenkeln nach unten rutschten? Wann hatte er denn nicht bekommen, dass das hier auf noch etwas anderes als Spaß mit Eiswürfeln hinauslief? Wenngleich, die Eiswürfel waren immer noch beteiligt, denn sie …

„Woah, Rodney, das ist ... das ist …“ Wie sollte er beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlte, dass Rodney mit einem weiterem Eiswürfel die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel entlangfuhr? Immer, immer höher mit der Hand noch oben glitt und gleichzeitig mit seinem Fuß Johns Shorts ganz nach unten schob?   
John wollte sich ihm entgegenbiegen und entziehen gleichzeitig und konnte doch nur stöhnen, als Rodneys Finger endlich dort angekommen waren, wo das Bein in den Rumpf überging. Die zarte Haut an dieser Stelle war besonders empfindlich und Rodneys eiskalte Finger jagten Wellen von Verlangen durch Johns Körper. 

Blindlings tastete er nach Rodney und seine Finger landeten auf Rodneys Hintern. Rodneys sehr nacktem Hintern, denn irgendwann im Verlauf der letzten zehn Minuten musste Rodney ebenfalls aus seinen Shorts geschlüpft sein. Gut, dann brauchten sie damit schon mal nicht mehr herumfummeln. Auf Rodney war in solchen Dingen Verlass, er konnte sehr praktisch denken. 

„Gib mir auch ein Eisstück“, sagte er und nach kurzem Zögern drückte ihm Rodney eins in die Hand.   
Als er damit Rodneys Hintern berührte, japste der auf – ganz wie er schon erwartet hatte. „Oh, Gott, John.“

Da er dazu aber in köstlicher Manier auf John herumrutschte und John feststellen musste, dass Rodney ebenso erregt war wie er, machte er mit seinen kreisenden Berührungen einfach weiter. Ihre Schwänze rieben feucht und heiß gegeneinander und Rodneys erhitzte, schwitzende Haut unter seinen Fingern war so phantastisch perfekt, dass er mit seinen Händen noch höher glitt, über Rodneys Rücken streichelte und die festen Muskeln der ziemlich breiten Schultern nachfuhr. 

John hob seinen Kopf genau im selben Moment etwas an als Rodney sich vorbeugte, und so fiel ihr erster Kuss weitaus schwungvoller als geplant aus.   
Rodney zeigte auf seine Lippen und beschwerte sich prompt: „He, das ist hier äußerst empfindliches Gewebe und der maximale Druck soll...“  
John küsste ihn erneut, denn es war ihm ganz egal, was der maximale Druck war – dieser hier war perfekt und nur das zählte. Viel zu lange hatte er darauf schon verzichtet und so genoss er jede Sekunde. Und dass es Rodney war, machte die Sache einzigartig. Besser hätte es nicht kommen können. 

Sie erforschten den Körper des anderen mit ihren Händen und ihren Lippen und John fühlte sich so gut, so voller Energie, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und nein, das hatte nicht nur mit den niedrigen Temperaturen in Rodneys Quartier zu tun. Rodney küsste ihn mit einer Gier, als wäre er sein bevorzugter Schokoladenmuffin und John liebte dieses Gefühl. 

Nach einer Weile sagte Rodney atemlos: „So toll das hier auch ist, ich will noch mehr.“ Er rollte sich von John herunter und als der nicht sofort antwortete, schickte Rodney ein fragendes: „Oder du lieber nicht?“ hinterher.   
Wieso konnte Rodney noch zweifeln, dass er das wollte? John stupste ihn mit dem Finger gegen den Kopf. „Rodney, ich denke, wenn ich das hier nicht gewollte hätte, hätte ich dir das schon mitgeteilt.“   
„Man weiß ja nie. Es hätte ja eine ungeschriebene Air Force Regel sein können, dass Handarbeit noch okay ist, alles, was darüber hinaus geht aber als zu un-militärisch angesehen wird.“ 

John verzog abwägend das Gesicht und tat so, als müsse er nachdenken. Dann sagte er: „Nein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es in dem ganzen Regelwerk darüber einen Passus gibt.“   
„Hohlkopf!“ Rodney boxte gegen seine Brust.   
„Selber. Und jetzt sag schon, was genau willst du noch?“   
Rodney rollte sich auf den Bauch. „Bedien dich“, sagte er und wedelte mit seiner Hand in Richtung seines Hinterns. 

Ja, das sparte Erklärungen. Mit einem Grinsen fischte John noch zwei Eiswürfel aus dem Becher und glitt damit über Rodneys einladend vor ihm aufragenden Hintern. Rodney seufzte, wand sich etwas hin und her, spreizte aber auch seine Beine. Das Eis schmolz und das Wasser floss über die kräftigen Muskeln, rann in Rodneys Ritze und er öffnete seine Beine weiter.   
„Mensch, Sheppard, du weißt doch was zu tun ist, komm schon“, stöhnte er heftig atmend. Als wäre das nicht deutlich genug gewesen, streckte er John seinen Hintern noch etwas mehr entgegen. 

John kniete sich zwischen Rodneys Beine und fummelte mit einer Hand in der Nachttischschublade herum, bis er das Gleitmittel ertastete. Rodney wackelte mit dem Po und bevor er ihn wieder zu mehr Tempo antreiben konnte – er hatte schon Luft geholt -, drückte John die beiden halbgeschmolzenen Eisstücke in Rodneys Hintern. 

Rodney erstarrte, John mit ihm, denn plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke, dass das für das erste Mal Sex vielleicht etwas zu viel gewesen sein könnte. 

„Scheiße“, sagte Rodney und klang ziemlich überrascht.   
Bevor John sich entschuldigen konnte, ging Rodney auf die Knie, presste den Kopf zwischen seinen Ellbogen ins Kissen und befahl: „Noch einen. Aber pass auf, dass die Kanten nicht zu scharf sind.“ 

„Okay.“ John brachte das Wort kaum raus, so angetörnt war er von der Sicht vor sich und von Rodneys Verhalten. Er nahm zwei Eisstücke in den Mund, lutschte sie rund und schob das erste Rodney jetzt ganz bewusst in den Hintern. Wow! Ein Stromstoß durchraste ihn und beinahe hätte er vor Aufregung das zweite durch seine glitschigen Finger gleiten lassen. Aber dann setzte er es an – und glitt mit ihm lediglich über die runzelige Haut. Neckte Rodney ohne einzudringen. 

„John, John, John“, jammerte Rodney in einer Tonlage, auf die er bestimmt niemals angesprochen werden wollte.   
„Mehr?“ Johns Stimme war kratzig und überschlug sich fast.   
„Ja, ja, aber … dann … auch dein … Schwanz.“ Rodney hatte Mühe, sich die Worte abzupressen. 

Das Eis im Becher war inzwischen so wässerig, dass es keiner weiteren Vorbereitung bedurfte. John drückte die beiden Eiswürfel langsam und jede Sekunde auskostend in Rodneys Hintern und leckte das überschüssige Wasser aus Rodneys Ritze. Unter Rodneys unartikuliertem, aber eindeutig begeisterten Brabbeln, presste er ein wenig Gel auf seinen Schwanz und versenkte sich sofort darauf in Rodneys Körper. 

Holy Shit! Es war eiskalt, heiß, eng und wunderbar samtig und alles gleichzeitig. John stieß weiter vor und vor und noch etwas vor und Rodney bäumte sich ihm entgegen. John wollte ihm noch ein wenig näher sein und Rodney rieb sich jetzt mit ebenso viel Schwung auf seinem Schwanz. Derselbe Schwung, den er hatte, um sich in ihm zu versenken. Da sie aber in einem falschen Rhythmus angefangen hatten, stotterten sie herum, bis John schließlich aus ihm heraus glitt.

„John!“ Rodney Empörung war fühlbar.   
„Mann, dann halt still! Lass mich das Tempo bestimmen.“ Und tatsächlich, Rodney hielt still, zwang sich ganz sichtlich, nicht vor und zurück zu wiegen und, hey, John hatte schon den einen oder anderen Porno geschaut – auch von der Sorte, mit denen man sich besser hatte nicht erwischen lassen, so lange DADT noch in Kraft war – und er fühlte sich jetzt ziemlich x-rated, als er erneut in Rodneys wartenden Körper vorstieß. Und weil sich das so geil angefühlt hatte, wiederholte er es noch fünf, sechs, sieben Mal – jedes Mal ganz heraus und dann wieder ein paar Stöße … 

„Wenn du mich verdammt noch mal jetzt nicht gleich kommen lässt, bringe ich dich um“, jammerte Rodney und John merkte, dass sein Freund immer noch versuchte, sich fast bewegungslos zu halten und dass er es John gestattete, ihn so, wie er es für richtig hielt, zu nehmen, zu benutzen. 

Oh, verflucht. Was …? Rodney stand auf so etwas? John griff um Rodneys Körper herum und dessen Schwanz war steinhart und tropfte, und als er ihn berührte wimmerte Rodney, und etwas in John ließ ihn sich auf einmal total besitzergreifend fühlen. Das war so heiß! Rodney unterwarf sich ihm, folgte im Bett tatsächlich seinen Anweisungen, schien es zu genießen, seinen Befehlen zu folgen. Himmel! Langsam und jede Sekunde auskostend, stieß er wieder und wieder in Rodney hinein und spürte das Zittern in Rodneys Gliedern, der sich weiterhin zwang, sich nicht zu bewegen. 

Das alles stieg John wie eine brodelnde Lavamasse zu Kopf und er beugte sich vor, biss in Rodneys Ohrläppchen und wisperte: „Mit mir zusammen. Jetzt.“ Denn diesen Druck hielt er keine Sekunde länger mehr aus – und glücklicherweise ging es Rodney nicht anders und mit lautem Stöhnen kamen sie beide innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden zum Höhepunkt. John fühlte Rodneys Samen über seine Finger tropfen, während sich Rodneys Muskeln um sein Glied verkrampften und er ein zutiefst verlangendes „John“ hervorstieß. Vielleicht mochte John vor schierer Begeisterung ein bisschen zu fest zugebissen zu haben, aber Rodney ließ kein ‚Au’ ertönen, sondern stöhnte stattdessen noch ein „Ja“, das so voller Akzeptanz war, dass John es nicht überhören konnte. 

Langsam ebbten ihre Bewegungen ab und John rollte Rodney so, dass er noch in ihm bleiben konnte, während er hinter ihm lag. Als auch ihr Herzschlag wieder fast auf Normalparametern angekommen war, sagte John: „Bin ich froh, dass ich dir in dein Quartier gefolgt bin.“ 

Rodney, dessen Muskeln sich verspannt hatten, als John zu sprechen begonnen hatte, entspannten sich wieder und mit einem leisen Schnauben meinte er: „Die Untertreibung des Tages. Und ich werde nie wieder guten Gewissens Eiswürfel in meine Cola schmeißen können.“   
„Nein, ich auch nicht.“ John grinste und zog Rodney noch etwas fester in seine Arme. „Aber das ist ein kleiner Preis, den ich gerne bereit bin zu bezahlen.“   
„Ist ja auch kein allzu großes Opfer, da wir überhaupt keine Cola mehr haben, bis die Daedalus wieder bei uns eintrifft“, stellte Rodney schnippisch klar. „Wenn ich den erwische, der die letzten Flasche einfach so getrunken hat!“ 

„Dann müssen wir die Eiswürfel bis dahin halt für was Anderes verwenden“, zuckte John mit den Schultern.   
„Ja, das müssen wir wohl“, stellte Rodney fest und befreite sich aus Johns Armen. „Und lass mich jetzt ins Bad gehen, denn da ist Eiswasser in mir wo kein Eiswasser hingehört.“ 

„Euww, Rodney!“ 

Rodneys triumphierendes Grinsen zeigte, dass er den letzten Satz ganz genau kalkuliert hatte und so warf John ihm ein Kopfkissen hinterher, als Rodney lachend im Bad verschwand.

\----- ENDE ----

©Antares, Juli 2015 


End file.
